michaeljacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad (single)
Bad was a hit single by pop icon Michael Jackson. Chart Album: Bad Released: September 1987 Format: CD Label Recorded: 1986 Genre: Pop/Funk Label: Epic Records Length: 4:07 Writer: Michael Jackson Producer(s): Michael Jackson and Jeremy Johnson lyrics for Bad by Michael Jackson Lyrics Your Butt Is Mine Gonna Take You Right Just Show Your Face In Broad Daylight I'm Telling You On How I Feel Gonna Hurt Your Mind Dont Shoot To Kill Come On, Yaa, Come On, Lay It On Me, Alright I'm Giving You On Count Of Three To Show Your Stuff Or Let It Be . . . I'm Telling You Just Watch Your Mouth I Know Your Game What You're About Well They Say The Sky's The Limit And To Me That's Really True But My Friend You Have Seen Nothing Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . . Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Shamone (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now Just To Tell You Once Again, Who's Bad . . . The Word Is Out You're Doin' Wrong Gonna Lock You Up Before Too Long, Your Lyin' Eyes Gonna take You right So Listen Up Don't Make A Fight, Your Talk Is Cheap You're Not A Man You're Throwin' Stones To Hide Your Hands Well They Say The Sky's The Limit And To Me That's Really True But My Friends You Have Seen Nothin' Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . . Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It, You Know (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) Shamone (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) Just To Tell You Once Again, (Just To Tell You Once Again) Who's Bad . . . We Can Change The World Tomorrow This Could Be A Better Place If You Don't Like What I'm Sayin' Then Won't You Slap My Face . . . Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It, You Know (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) Woo! Woo! Woo! (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now Just To Tell You Once Again . . .) Because I'm bad You Know, You Know, You Know, Come On (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) Just To Tell You (Just To Tell You Once Again) You Know I'm Smooth, I'm Bad, You Know It (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad Baby (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know, You Know, You Know It, Shamone (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) Woo! (Just To Tell You Once Again) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad-You Know-Hoo! (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad- You Know It, You Know (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) Just To Tell You Once Again . . . (Just To Tell You Once Again . . .) Who's Bad? Trivia *It was the 2nd consecutive #1 single from the album, alongside I Just Can't Stop Loving You. Bad appeared on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart of the week of 19 September, 1987, which is the same week that I Just Can't Stop Loving You also topped to the #1 spot. *The song was parodied by "Weird Al" Yankovic called "Fat". *The song was usually the closing act on the Bad World Tour, a music tour by Michael Jackson. *This song is featured in the movies Megamind and Despicable Me 3. Category:Songs Category:Bad (album) Category:1987 Category:Singles